Hinata Hime
by Keira Miyako
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang puteri di sekolahnya. Dia sangat sempurna dimata teman-temannya. Namun ternyata dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, yang semua orang tidak boleh tahu. Bagaimana ia akan menutupinya? Warning: LAST CHAPTER... RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna, Eira dateng lagi membawa fic baru, kali ini Eira ditemenin ama Kei chan loh, sepupu Eira. Dia yang minjemin Eira manga ini *dasar gak modal-digaplok-* trus jadi dapet ide bikin fic ini deh. Gomen kalau mirip banget ama manga yang kalau gak salah berjudul Dislikeable lover . Hehe... Tapi sebisa mungkin bakal Eira bikin beda kok ^^. Yosh, ini dia fic baru Eira yang berjudul **"Hinata-hime", **judulnya Eira rubah biar gak dibilang plagiat,gomen yah kalau ceritanya gaje dan banyak typo. hehe...

**DECLAIMER : Naruto hanyalah milik Keira Miyako *digetok Masashi-sama*, a-ano maksudku milik Masashi Kishimoto *ngelus-ngelus kepala* **

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC banget, Gaje, terinspirasi dari manga yang aku baca, typo bertebaran, siapkan ajah ember wat menampung muntahan anda sekalian.**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

Awal musim semi udara sangat hangat, matahari mulai menampakkan wajahnya, bersiap untuk menyinari dunia. Hangatnya sang surya mulai nampak memasuki rumah yang bercat abu-abu dan bergaya minimalis ini. Sinarnya sudah menembus jendela kamar sang gadis cantik bermata lavender, yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia masih bergumul didalam selimut birunya, masih menikmati mimpi indahnya. Semula ia tidak terganggu dengan hangatnya sinar mentari yang sudah mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun lama-kelamaan ia terganggu juga, ia pun menggeliat dan membenarkan selimut yang tadinya hanya sebatas leher saja menjadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian nampak seorang pemuda masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu, rambutnya berwarna coklat badannya tinggi, dan ia memiliki mata yang serupa dengan mata gadis itu. Pemuda itu pun menyingkap tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu. Gadis itu kembali menggeliat ketika merasakan hangatnya sang surya. Pemuda itu pun mendekat dan mulai membangunkan gadis itu.

"Hei Hinata, ayo bangun. Sudah siang nih, nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah." Bisik Pemuda itu tepat disamping telinga gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu.

"Hmh, Neji-nii aku masih ngantuk. Lima menit lagi ya?" Ucap Hinata disela-sela mimpi indahnya.

"Hei, Puteri tidur gadungan, ini sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh. Kau mau terlambat?" Tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Iya, iya Neji-nii yang cerewet." Kata Hinata sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Neji pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata itu. Lima belas menit kemudian Hinata telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan Handuk yang hanya menutupi dada sampai kelutut nya. Ia pun segera menyambar seragam sekolah nya yang telah tergantung rapi di lemari pakaian nya. Ia pun segera mengenakan sragamnya. Kemeja putih, dasi kotak-kotak berwarna merah, dan rok yang tingginya lima belas centi meter diatas lutut yang senada dengan dasi yang ia pakai. Tak lupa ia mengenakan blazer hitamnya. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Hinata mengambil sisir kemudian merapikan rambut indigo panjangnya itu. Ia hanya menggerai rambutnya itu, kemudian memakai kan jepit pita disalah satu sisi nya. Kemudian ia mengambil bedak dan memoleskannya pada wajahnya. Tak lupa ia memoleskan lip gloss berwarna merah pucat ke bibirnya. Dan sempurna, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini. Setelah selesai berdandan Hinata pun melangkah keluar sambil menenteng tasnya. Tak lupa ia mencium sosok seseorang didalam foto yang mirip dengannya, yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

**Hinata's POV**

Hai, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku baru genap enam belas tahun bulan Desember kemarin. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, Sekolah yang cukup bergengsi di Kota Konoha Gakuen. Aku tinggal bersama Ayah, adikku-Hanabi dan kakak sepupuku- Neji-nii. Hanabi masih kelas dua SMP, sementara Neji-nii sudah kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Mereka sangat menyayangiku. Oh iya, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi. Saat itu umurku masih empat tahun. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali wajah ibuku, aku hanya tahu wajahnya dari fotonya saja. Kata Ayah, dia sangat mirip denganku. Rambutnya Indigo dan matanya lavender. Yang berbeda hanya bentuk pony kami saja. Ponyku lurus kedepan, sementara ibuku menyamping. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku melakukan rutinitas ku sehari-hari yaitu mandi kemudian berangkat ke Sekolah. Seperti biasanya, sebelum berangkat aku selalu mencium foto Ibuku kemudian menuju lantai bawah untu ber sarapan dengan keluarga ku yang lain.

"Ohayou." Sapa ku kepada keluarga ku (minus Hanabi) yang sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Ohayou, Hinata." Sapa Neji-nii. Sementara Ayah, dia hanya menjawab dengan "Hn" kemudian kembali melanjutkan ritual (?) membaca korannya.

"Dimana Hana-chan?" Tanya ku sambil mengambil sepotong roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaanku.

"Oh, dia sudah berangkat bersama Konohamaru," Kata Neji-nii, yang hanya kutanggapi dengan ber Oh ria. Aku pun mulai meminum susuku, setelah habis aku pun berpamitan dengan Ayah dan Neji-nii.

"Ayah, Neji-nii, aku berangkat dulu ya. Jaa~," Kataku sambil menyambar roti yang telah kuolesi selai tadi. Akupun berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku masih mendengar Neji-nii yang berteriak menyuruhku menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Aku makan dijalan saja nii-san," Teriakku setelah mengenakan sepatuku. "Aku berangkat," lanjutku riang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Sesampainya disekolah...**

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sampai di Sekolahku. Jarak antara rumahku dan Sekolahku memang dekat, sehingga aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk kesana. Aku pun mulai berjalan menelusuri halaman sekolah.

"Wah, itu Hinata-hime, hari ini dia cantik sekali ya?" Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat kepada temannya.

"Iya, cantik banget." Balas temannya. Begitulah yang terdengar saat aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Bukannya aku sombong namun pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi ku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumanku. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku, Ino dan Tenten.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan." Sapa Ino sambil memelukku.

"Ah, Ohayou Ino chan, Ohayou Tenten chan." Sapa ku balik, sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, seperti biasa kau tampak manis Hinata chan." Puji Tenten.

"Arigatho, Tenten chan." Setelah itu kami pun berjalan-jalan bersama menuju kelas sambil ngobrol.

"Eh Tenten chan, Hina-chan kalian tahu tidak katanya ada anak baru loh," Seru Ino chan memulai pembicaraan atau bisa disebut 'menggosip'. Ino chan memang sejak dulu dikenal sebagai ratu gosip. Selain suka menggosip ia pun seorang shopa holic, dia suka banget berbelanja. Aku heran kenapa Shikamaru yang pemalas dan pendiam itu betah ya dengan Ino chan yang banyak bicara? Hm, mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta.

Back to story...

"Benarkah? Cowok apa cewek?" Seru Tenten chan.

"Kata Kakashi-sensei sih cowok," Kata Ino chan.

"Ka-kau sudah pernah lihat?" Tanyaku pada Ino chan.

"Justru itu, aku belum melihatnya. Aku penasaran sekali dengan wajahnya. Apakah ia tampan atau tidak. Hehe" Kata Ino chan sambil nyengir.

"Hah, kau ini Ino, kau kan sudah punya Shikamaru? Jadi jangan lirik-lirik yang lain donk. Ketauan Shikamaru baru tahu rasa kau. Haha." Kata Tenten chan sambil tertawa, akupun ikut tertawa saat melihat Ino yang ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Hihi, teman-temanku emang lucu.

"Eh iya, aku kok belum laku-laku ya? Padahal kan beberapa minggu lagi pesta Ulang tahun Sekolah. Katanya kalau sampai pesta ulang tahun sekolah gak dapet pacar, nanti bakal jomblo sampai lulus nanti loh." Keluh Tenten chan.

"Halah, itukan cuma kepercayaan bodoh di sekolah kita." Balas Ino chan.

"Hah, kau bisa bilang begitu karna kau sudah punya pacar. Nah kita?" Tanya Tenten chan pada Ino chan.

"Hehe, IDL. Bytheway, anyway, busway Hina-chan kamu kok belum punya pacar? Padahal kan banyak yang mengidolakanmu? Saat ini saja hampir setiap hari ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu Hina-chan" Tanya sekaligus jelas Ino.

'DEG'

'Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Ba-bagaimana ini?.' Batinku takut.

"Pasti waktu SMP Hinata-chan punya, ya kan? Hinata chan kan populer." Tanya Tenten chan. Hua aku sangat bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, masa-masa SMP ku sangatlah buruk. Dulu aku hanyalah gadis kutu buku bermata empat. Tapi sekarang aku berbeda, aku sangat di idolakan di SMA, bagaimana ini kalau mereka sampai tahu masa lalu ku yang sungguh buruk?.

"A-ah gomenasai. A-aku harus ke toilet." Kata ku sambil berlari menuju toilet. Fiuh akhirnya aku bisa menghindari mereka. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu bagaimana masa laluku. Aku tidak mau seperti dulu...

**Flashback...**

Semuanya berawal dari kata-kata Naruto-kun, cowok yang aku sukai sejak kelas satu SMP.

"Aku benci cewek bodoh. Bagiku anak yang suka belaja itu sangat menarik" Ucapnya padaku saat melihatku membaca buku diperpustakaan. Sejak perkataannya itu aku pun semakin giat belajar supaya aku bisa menarik hatinya. Waktu aku SMP aku hanyalah seorang kutu buku berambut kepang dua dan bermata empat alias memakai kacamata. Aku hanyalah gadis yang pendiam dan tertutup. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto-kun dengan cara meminjamkan buku catatanku padanya, bahkan terkadang aku disuruh membuatkan PR untuknya. Dan pendekatan ku pun berjalan lancar, sampai suatu hari aku mendengar dia jadian dengan Sakura-chan yang lebih bodoh dariku namun berparas cantik. Hatiku sakit sekali saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku mengurung diri dikamar seharian.

"Kenapa, kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau bilang kan kau suka cewek yang pintar? Kenapa kau malah jadian dengan Sakura-chan yang jelas-jelas lebih bodoh dariku? Kenapa? Hiks...Hiks..." Isakku sambil mencoret-coret foto Naruto-kun yang aku ambil secara diam-diam dengan kamera ponselku.

"Jadi begitu ya? Cantik. Faktanya pria memang lebih suka gadis yang cantik." Ucapku sambil masih terus menangis.

"Cih, lihat saja. Aku bisa menjadi gadis yang cantik. Sudah kuputuskan saat aku SMA nanti aku akan menjadi gadis yang cantik, aku akan menghilangkan image jelek di SMP dulu." Ucap ku. Dan saat kelulusan pun tiba, Saat itu ayahku bilang bahwa ia di pindah tugaskan ke Konoha. Aku senang sekali, dengan begini tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana masa laluku. Tekatku sudah bulat, aku akan menghapus semua masa laluku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi gadis yang cantik dan menjadi idola sekolah. Ku gerai rambut indigo ku, lalu kulepas kaca mataku dan menggantinya dengan soft lens. Aku pun mulai berdandan untuk mempercantik wajahku. Dan akhirnya semua pengorbananku berhasil. Aku menjadi secantik sekarang.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

**NORMAL POV...**

Hinata melangkah menuju kelasnya, yaitu kelas 12 A-1 dengan perasaan khawatir, entah kenapa karena kejadian tadi ia jadi was-was kalau kalau ada yang tahu rahasianya. Ia pun melangkah dengan gontai, dibukanya pintu geser yang ada dikelas itu. Mata Hinata terbelalak, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Di-dia...'

**To be continued**

Eira : "Yei, Eira bikin fic baru *nari-nari gaje -dilempar sandal-*. Makasi ya kei chan atas manga yang telah kau pinjamken pada ku, hehe"

Kei chan : " Hn, masama. Btw fic lama lo ajah lum selese, kenapa bikin fic lagy?"

Eira : " Hah iyakah? *watados*"

Kei chan : " Iya, baka. Noh yang LITT ajah lum tamat udah bikin lagi"

Eira : " E-emang ga bole yah? *mewek mode on* :'( "

Kei chan : " Lah, dibilangin malah mewek. Ckckck"

Eira : " Ha-habis, Ide Eira untuk LITT mendadak hilang ja-jadi... enggak bisa Eira lanjutkan. Hue gomenasai~ T_T"

Keichan : " Ckckck, yasudahlah abaikan author gaje ini, Akhir kata keep or delete ?"

Eira : " Hiks, keep yah? please... *ngarep-digetok kei chan-*"

Kei chan : " Jangan ngarep deh, ada yang baca ajah udah mending, :P"

Eira : " Hue, Kei chan jahat... T_T *pundung dipojokan*"

Kei chan : " Gomenasai, Eira emang gaje. Yosh, want to RnR?"

\(^_^)/**Keira Miyako**\(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER : Naruto hanyalah milik Keira Miyako *digetok Masashi-sama*, a-ano maksudku milik Masashi Kishimoto *ngelus-ngelus kepala* **

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC banget, Gaje, terinspirasi dari manga yang aku baca, typo bertebaran, siapkan ajah ember wat menampung muntahan anda sekalian.**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

'Di-dia...' Batin Hinata.

"Hn? Hyuuga Hinata?," sapa seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam. Hinata masih cengo, ia masih nampak mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

'Ah iya aku ingat, dia Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu SMP ku waktu di Oto. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?,' batin Hinata lagi, ia masih bengong sampai Ino menepuk pundaknya.

"Hinata, kau kenal dengan Uchiha-kun ya? Mulai hari ini dia sekelas dengan kita." Ucap Ino riang yang langsung di deathglare oleh Shikamaru.

"Ja-jadi dia..." Ucap Hinata sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Hai, apa kabar?," Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ba-baik," kata Hinata gelagapan. Ia takut kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan masa lalunya kepada teman-teman Hinata. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata remeh, sambil sesekali menyeringai.

"Hm, sekarang kau beda. Dulu kau kan-emh..." Tiba-tiba mulut Sasuke dibekep sama Hinata.

"Eh teman-teman, a-aku mau ngajak Uchiha-san berkeliling dulu ya? Mumpung belum ada guru. Jaa~" Ucap Hinata sambil menyeret Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh... apa-apaan kau ini? ..." Sembur Sasuke sesampainya diatap.

"Ka-kau yang apa-apaan? Jangan seenaknya mengungkit masa lalu seseorang donk. La-lagi pula kenapa kau pindah kesini?" cerocos Hinata.

"Hn, keluargaku pindah rumah ke daerah dekat sini kemarin," jelas Sasuke setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

'Huaaa... diluar dugaankuuuu,' batin Hinata berteriak.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong... Kau jadi tambah manis ya?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Hinata. "Kau mau jadi idola di SMA ya? Anak-anak disini kan gak ada yang tahu masa lalu mu. Iya kan?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan bilang-bilang!" teriak Hinata sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Hm, mesti cepet bilang nih..." balas Sasuke.

"JANGAN, ka-kau tahu sendiri kan aku sangat menyedihkan waktu SMP? Kau nggak kasihan pada ku?" rayu Hinata pada Sasuke sambil melayangkan jurus memelasnya.

"Hn, baiklah," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Hinata nampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil mencondongkan sedikit badannya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke membisikkan kata-katanya ke telinga Hinata, hembusan nafasnya terasa di sekitar leher Hinata.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya..."

(Perkenalannya Eira skip jah ya?)

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Apa? kamu pacaran sama Hyuuga Hinata?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Kiba.

"Itu bohong kan?" terdengar pula teriakan seorang anak laki-laki lagi yang bernama Kankurou sambil menjambak rambut coklatnya tanda ia frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami, para penggemarnya?" teriak Kiba lagi.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasu kun~," teriak gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin.

"Aaaah semangat masa mudaku hilang nih," teriakan siapa lagi kalau bukan anak berambut bobs dan bersemangat masa muda yaitu Lee.

Hm, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut yah? Ganggu author yang lagi tidur ajah *dikroyok reader*. Oh, rupanya kelas Hinata sedang heboh dengan kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata berpacaran. Para fans boy Hinata dan Fans Girl Sasuke pun patah hati. Lalu apakah benar mereka pacaran? Mari kita selidiki dan kita kupas setajam Silet *Dikroyok reader lagi*.

**Flash back**

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menjadi pacarku?" kata Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Hinata histeris.

"Aku kan murid pindahan, pasti akan hebat kalau aku pacaran dengan idola sekolah. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin seperti disekolah yang dulu. Selalu dikerubuti fans girl, dengan adanya kau maka setidaknya mereka akan patah hati," jelas Sasuke.

'Gyaa, ternyata selain sifatnya yang dingin d-dia juga jahat banget. Apaan tuh ngancem-ngancem segala. Uugh, gimana nih?' Batin Hinata.

**End of flashback**

Nah sudah jelas kan kalau mereka pacaran? Yah, meski bo'ongan tapi fans boy Hinata menganggap itu beneran. Pagi ini Sasuke dan Hinata berangkat sekolah bareng dengan Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Pemandangan itu sontak membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Pemandangan tersebut masih berlanjut sampai kedua insan itu masuk ke kelas mereka. Semua fans boy dan fans girl SasuHina patah hati dan berteriak histeris. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Saat seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang bernama Karin menghampiri Sasuke dan menanyakan "Sasu kun pacaran sama Hinata ya?", Sasuke hanya menjawab enteng pertanyaan itu. "Hn, memang kenapa?," Dengan jawaban santai Sasuke itu semua fans boy Hinata berteriak histeris, fans girl Sasuke pun sama. Sementara Hinata hanya merona mendengarnya.

"Hinata chan. Kami masih boleh ngefens sama kamu kan?," tanya Kiba.

"Iya, kami kan fans mu," sahut Lee.

"E-eh, ba-baiklah," kata Hinata pasrah.

"Tidak boleh" Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Hinata cengo.

"Dia itu milikku, jadi...tidak boleh," Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Yah, pelit kao Sasuke..." Kata Kankurou sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang udah monyong *dihajar*.

"A-apa-apaan k-kau?," Bisik Hinata pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas oleh seringai Sasuke saja. Hinata yang kesal hanya bisa membuang muka saja.

'Padahal kan kita gak ada rasa suka, kenapa dia bisa bersikap begitu?' Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

Hinata sedang membereskan buku-buku nya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu ketika teman-temannya menghampiri Hinata untuk pulang bareng.

"Hinata, pulang bareng yuk..." ajak Ten ten

"Iya Hina-chan, pulang bareng yuk?" Ino menyaut

"i-iya, ayo..." Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten pun pulang bersama. Rumah Hinata, Tenten dan Ino searah, sehingga mereka kerap pulang bareng. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil mengobrol. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkeram lengan Hinata. Saat Hinata menoleh rupanya itu Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang," Ajak Sasuke.

"T-tapi, aku mau pulang dengan mereka," Kata Hinata.

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian pulang bareng saja. Aku dan Tenten bisa pulang berdua kok. Lagian kan kita udah sering pulang bareng, ya kan Tenten," jelas Ino.

"Iya," jawab Tenten

"Hn, ayo!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"A-ah, aku pulang dulu ya Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. Jaa ne~" Teriak Hinata sambil melambai.

"Jaa~"

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa-apaan kau Uchiha-san?" Sembur Hinata saat mereka sudah berjalan menjauhi sekolah.

"Sasuke" gumam Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Kita pacaran, panggil saja aku Sasuke," Jelas Sasuke.

"O-oh" Hinata mengangguk, sedetik kemudian "Uapaaaa?" teriak Hinata dengan lebayna *dijyuuken*

"Hn?"

"K-kok gitu? Kita kan cu-cuma pura-pura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Baka, kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu justru mereka akan curiga," Jelas Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, ti-tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti tadi? Aku tidak enak dengan Tenten-chan dan Ino-chan,"

"Cih, memang kenapa? Mereka kan sudah mengizinkan?" Ucap Sasuke cuek, sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku dan terus berjalan.

"Ta-tapi kita cukup berpura-pura pacaran saja kan? Kenapa harus pulang bareng segala sih?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn, urusai. Kau tidak mau kan rahasiamu terbongkar? Jadi diamlah" Balas Sasuke santai.

'Ugh, apa-apaan sih orang itu? Menyebalkan' Batin Hinata. Kalau saja ini kartun Shin chan pasti kepala Hinata sudah muncul perempatan seperti mama Shin chan yang lagi , sabar buuu *digetok reader*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn, jadi ini rumahmu? Besok aku jemput," Ucap Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di rumah Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tuli ya?" ejek Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi kenapa berangkat juga bareng sih?" tanya Hinat emosi.

"Hn, jaa~" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Hei, jangan pergi dulu, aku belum selesai bicara. Hei" Teriak Hinata sebal. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan frustasi Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian bergumam...

"Jawabannya karena aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi," gumam Sasuke lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

Hai... Eira kembali untuk mengupdate fic ini... Gomen update annya molor banget... Soalnya Eira lagi kebanjiran tugas nih. Disekolah tugasnya banyak banget,,, udah gitu banyak ulangan pula. Haduhhh, derita jadi anak SMA *malah curcol*. Yosh, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini? Masih banyak typo kah? Kalau masih kasih tau Eira ya? Eh iyah Eira mau balas Ripyu yang gak log in dulu nih :

**Uchan**: makasih dah mau ripyu... Hm, Eira malah gak bisa bayangin kalau sasu jadi asou. Terkesan gimanaaa gituuu... Tapi tenang aja kok Uchan, sebisa mungkin Eira mau bikin beda ama manganya. Soalnya di manga asou kan jahat bgt, nah di sini mungkin ntar akan Eira ganti... biar gak dikira bashing... hehe :)

**Yuuaja** : insyaalah akan Eira usahakan... Makasih ya ripyu nya... :)

**Shaniechan**: makasih ripyunya ... :)

**uchihyu nagisa**: makasih ripyunya yah... :)

**Gak ada namanya?**: Hm makasih ya ripyunya... :)

Okay udah mua kan? Hehe kalau udah jangan lupa RnR yah...

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER : Naruto hanyalah milik Keira Miyako *digetok Masashi-sama*, a-ano maksudku milik Masashi Kishimoto *ngelus-ngelus kepala* **

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC banget, Gaje, terinspirasi dari manga yang aku baca, typo bertebaran, siapkan ajah ember wat menampung muntahan anda sekalian.**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

Fajar telah terbit, sinar mentari dengan perlahan menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan minimalis yang bercat violet itu. Membuat seorang gadis yang masih bergumul didalam selimut sedikit terganggu. Ia kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu pun kembali melanjutkan mimpinya.

...

...

Alarm dari jam wekernya berbunyi, mengintrupsi kegiatan tidurnya saat ini, Hinata berdecak kesal. Tangannya bergerak menuju sumber suara itu. Ia buang jam wekernya kesembarang tempat, lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya lagi. Hm, benar-benar nih heiress hyuuga...

Setengah jam kemudian Hyuuga junior masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Hanabi, adik Hinata ingin membangunkan kakak kesayangannya itu dari mimpi indahnya. Biasanya sih yang membangunkan Hinata itu Neji, kakaknya. Namun nampaknya Neji sudah berangkat Kuliah.

"Nee-chan, bangun," Seru Hanabi ketika ia sampai di tepi ranjang Hinata.

"..." tak ada respon dari Hinata.

"Nee-chan, ayo bangun," bujuk Hanabi lagi.

"Mmmh" Oke kali ini memang ada respon dari Hinata, namun Hinata tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. Hanabi yang sudah gemas pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik selimut Hinata.

"Mmh, Hanabi nanti..." Respon Hinata yang mulai terganggu karena selimutnya ditarik Hanabi.

"Nee-chan ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo bangun, nanti kau terlambat kesekolah," kata Hanabi lagi.

"Hm, memangnya ini jam berapa?," tanya Hinata setengah sadar.

"Jam enam Nee-chan, ayo bangun." Seru hanabi sambil geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. Hening sejenak...

"APAAAAA?," seru Hinata sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Eh monyong, eh apa, eh monyong eh," Kata Hanabi sambil menutup mulut. Nampaknya latahnya kumat karena kaget dengan teriakan kakaknya itu.

"Hana-chan, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" Tanya hinata kesal sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuknya. Setelah itu ia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan bunyi "Gedubrak, Brukkk" yang mengiringi kepergiannya *?*. Hanabi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Nee-chan, aku kan sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi. Tapi kau tidak mau bangun," Seru Hanabi ketika ia melewati depan kamar mandi pribadi Hinata. Setelah itu bungsu Hyuuga itu pun keluar dari kamar Hinata.

**Hinata's Pov**

Hua, aku telat. Bagaimana ini? Padahal kan hari ini niatnya aku mau berangkat lebih awal supaya Sasuke tidak menjemputku. Hiks...Hiks... rencanaku gagal gara-gara jam weker sialan itu, kenapa nggak bunyi coba? (weh? Hinata kau kan tadi melempar jam weker mu kesembarang tempat. Jangan salahkan jam weker yang tak berdosa itu donk) . Huh gimana ini? Kalau Sasuke sampai datang menjemput, lalu Ayah melihatnya bisa jadi perang dunia ke tiga nih. Kenapa? Karena dari dulu Ayahku terlalu overprotektif dengan ku. Ia tidak suka kalau ada cowok yang dekat dengan ku. Aku tak pernah bercerita tentang cowok kepada Ayahku. Bahkan dulu ketika aku ada masalah dengan yah kau tau lah Naruto, Ayahku tak tau. Sebenarnya Neji-nii juga overprotektif sih, namun sikap overprotektif Neji-nii masih lebih mending dibandingkan Ayahku. Huft, bagaimana ini? Ini semua salahku, kenapa aku nggak dengar Hanabi membangunkanku? (Nah gitu donk Hin, introsperksi diri. Hihihi *digaplok reader*). Padahal kan kemarin aku sudah berencana bangun pagi untuk menghindari Sasuke. Aku merutuk diri selama aku melakukan ritual mandi ku.

**Flashback**

"Hn, jadi ini rumahmu? Besok aku jemput," Ucap Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di rumahku. What the hell? Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya memutuskan.

"A-apa?," kucoba untuk menanyakan sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang kudengar itu benar.

"Kau tuli ya?,"namun ejekan itulah yang aku dengar.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi kenapa berangkat juga bareng sih?" tanyaku mulai emosi.

"Hn, jaa~" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu. Arghhh, rasanya ingin ku jambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"Hei, jangan pergi dulu, aku belum selesai bicara. Hei" Teriakku sebal. Oh my, oh my... gimana nih? Kalau sampai besok dia menjemputku lalu ketauan Ayah? Bisa gawat nih. Ayo Hinata berfikirlah...

"Aku tau," teriakku senang. Haha kau memang pintar Hinata, kau tinggal bangun pagi dan pergi mendahuluinya. Itu mudah kan? Ya, itu mudah sekali, hahaha.

**End of flashback...**

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera berlari menuju lemari pakaian. Segera saja kupakai bajuku. Kemudian kuraih Dasi yang tergantung di Hanger baju lalu kupakai asal-asalan. Setelah itu aku mengambil sisir dan kusisir ranbut indigo panjangku. Nah aku siap, kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa ada yang kurang ya?. Untuk beberapa detik aku memikirkan apa yang kurang dan ternyata aku lupa mengambil tas ku. Ck, Hinata kenapa kau pikun sekali? Rutukku dalam hati. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang kurang akupun berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou Ayah, Hanabi-chan? Ohayou- Eh Neji-nii mana?," sapa sekaligus tanyaku.

"Hn, ohayou Hina-chan. Neji sudah berangkat kuliah," jelas Ayah yang kujawab dengan "Oh".

"Ne, Hana-chan, Ayah. Hinata berangkat dulu ya. Jaa~" Seruku sambil menyambar rotinya.

"Nee chan nggak sarapan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Enggak," teriakku yang sudah sampai di depan pintu.

**End of Hinata's POV**

Setelah Hinata berpamitan dan mengenakan sepatunya, ia pun melangkah keluar rumah sambil tergesa-gesa. Roti yang tadi ia bawa masih ia gigit dimulutnya. Tangan mulusnya membuka gerbang depan rumahnya. Dan seketika itu lavendernya membelalak. Ternyata ada sesosok Cowok berambut emo pantat ayam yang bernama Sasuke tengah menyandarkan badannya di tembok samping gerbang. Telinganya ia selipkan I-pod putih miliknya, lalu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku. Pemandangan seperti itu bisa membuat gadis-gadis klepek-klepek. Namun bukan itu yang Hinata kagetkan, namun kenapa ia bisa sampai lebih cepat? Ataukah Hinata yang terlalu lambat?.

"S-sasuke," ucap Hinata terbata.

"Hm? Sudah datang ya?," ucap Sasuke sambil melepas I-podnya.

"Kenapa kau di-disini?," oke pertanyaan bodoh memang. Sudah jelaskan Sasuke kesini mau menjemputmu? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?. Namun hanya itulah yang terbesit dikepala Hinata. Saking kagetnya sampai ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Keh, kau pikun ya? Sudah jelas aku kesini mau menjemputmu," kata Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah?," Sekali lagi itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, Hinata. Bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain selain itu?

"Hah, mungkin kepalamu harus diperiksakan kedokter," ejek Sasuke.

"A-ah, kalau begitu ayo berangkat," ucap Hinata yang sudah mulai sadar dari linglungnya. Ia sadar kalau sampai ia berlama-lama disini nanti akan bahaya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan dengan diselimuti keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah...

"Kyaa, Hinata-hime, aku patah hati..."

"Sasu-kunnnn~"

"Gyaaa, serasiiiiii," Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar disepanjang koridor sekolah. Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Sasuke dan Hinatapun menuju kekelas mereka dengan bergandengan tangan seperti kemarin. Sesampainya dikelas , Hinata dan Sasuke duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi. Dan kegiatan belajar, mengajar pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiing

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Anak-anak KHS mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Hanya tersisa dua makhluk di kelas 12 A 1, yaitu Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata memang lebih suka keluar terakhir, supaya tidak berdesak-desakan. Sasuke pun begitu. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan Tenten dan Ino, Hinata hanyalah bedua dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata, ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke kepada Hinata. Hinatapun hanya mengangguk lalu mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Mereka pun menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama. Sesampainya diluar sekolah, Hinata heran karena Sasuke berbelok ke arah sebaliknya dari arah rumah mereka. Ya, rumah Hinata dan Sasuke seharusnya berbelok ke kiri, namun Sasuke malah berbalik kearah sebaliknya. Hinata pun bertanya.

"A-ano, kenapa ka-kau berbelok ke kanan? Rumah kita ka-"

"Aku tahu, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat," potong Sasuke.

"Kemana?," tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nani? Konoha park? kenapa kesini?," tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke setelah mereka sampai ketempat tujuan. Ternyata Sasuke mengajak Hinata ketaman bermain "Konoha Park". Hinata hanya bingung melihatnya. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menyeringai, lalu menarik tangan Hinata masuk kedalam Konoha Park.

"Hei, jawab aku Sasuke, hei..." teriak Hinata sambil memberontak meminta Sasuke untuk melepas tangannya. Sasuke hanya memutar onyxnya. Ia bosan dengan ocehan Hinata. Akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tch, kau berisik sekali. Aku cuma mau mengajakmu jalan saja, ya bisa dibilang 'kencan'," ucap Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata hanya merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Ke-kencan?," jantung Hinata berpacu kencang. Tak pernah ia bayangkan suatu saat ia akan berkencan. Karena selama ini Hinata tak pernah merasakan bagaimana yang namanya kencan. Ayahnya terlalu overprotektif kepada Hinata.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke cuek sambil kembali menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan kedalam. Hinata pun hanya menurut saja.

'Oh kami-sama? Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat mendengar ucapannya?. Kencan? Yang benar saja? Bukankah kita hanya pura-pura pacaran? Bukankah diantara kita tidak terjalin ikatan cinta? Tapi mengapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu?' batin Hinata. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di hati Hinata. Namun tak ada satupun jawaban yang bisa menjawabnya. Ia kaget dan heran dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Yah, wajar saja. Mereka kan hanya pura-pura pacaran? Tapi kenapa sampai segitunya?. Yah author pun juga bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke lah yang tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kita kan hanya pura-pura? Ke-kenapa-..."

"Karena aku ingin," potong Sasuke cepat. "Sudahlah jangan cerewet, kita jalani saja," Kata Sasuke cuek sambil menaruh tangannya disaku. Hinata hanya diam, ia tidak berniat meneruskan pembicaraan. Akhirnya mereka mencoba wahana-wahana yang ada di tempat itu, mulai dari yang biasa saja sampai yang memacu adrenalin. Setelah satu setengah jam mereka ber senang-senang -mencoba wahana satu persatu- mereka pun capek. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat beristirahat sejenak. Karena Hinata haus, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membelikan Hinata minum. Ia berjalan menuju mesin minum otomatis, sementara Hinata duduk di bangku panjang itu sambil meregangkan otot.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mesin penjual minum otomatis, sesampainya disana ia segera mengeluarkan dua buah koin senilai 50 ¥ (gak tahu harga mata uang ==", anggap saja 50 yen itu 3000). Setelah itu ia masukkan koin itu kedalam tempat koin pada mesin itu. Sasuke kemudian memilih jus jeruk untuk Hinata dan jus tomat untuk Sasuke. Ketika ia membalikkan badan ia melihat seseorang dibelakangnya yang sedang antri mendapatkan giliran memakai mesin itu. Sasuke nampak mengingat-ingat siapa cowok pirang yang ada didepannya itu. Kulitnya coklat dipipinya terdapat guratan-guratan seperti kumis kucing. Wajahnya cukup tampan-namun masih tampanan Sasuke-.

"Sasuke ya?," sapa orang itu sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. Saat itu Sasuke teringat siapa cowok itu, ia pun balik menyapa orang itu.

"Hn? Naruto?," kata Sasuke.

"Haha, lama gak ketemu? Kau lupa dengan ku ya Sas? Jahat sekali padahal dulu kita sahabatan kan?," kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya-pura-pura sebal-.

"Hn, aku tidak lupa," elak Sasuke.

"Haha, kau masih seperti Sasuke yang dulu," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa beli jus dua?," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku pergi dulu," kemudian Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Pria blonde itu pun mengejar Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan ku?," tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jahat," kata Naruto.

"Ini jusnya, maaf lama," ucap Sasuke ketika sudah sampai didepan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan mengambil kaleng yang berisi jus itu. Ia tak sadar kalau ada orang lain disamping Sasuke.

"Wah, Teme... Siapa dia? Manis sekali? Kenalin donk, " kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Seketika itu Hinata mendongak melihat ke sumber suara. Lavendernya membulat.

'D-dia...' batin Hinata. Lavendernya berkaca-kaca, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung mengambil tindakan. Di peluknya sosok gadis manis berambut indigo itu.

"Maaf, pacarku ini pemalu. Lagian aku juga nggak mau mengenalkannya padamu Dobe," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Heh, kenapa? Pelit kau Teme," Kata Naruto sebal. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ponsel berdering, ponsel si blonde Naruto. Ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ah, iya Sakura-chan... Aku sedang mengambil minum... ne, mesinnya banyak yang pakai, jadi antri... hei jangan marah donk... iya aku kesana...iya," setelah itu ia menutup ponselnya lalu berpamitan pada Sasuke.

'Ternyata ia masih dengan Sakura ya?' batin Hinata.

"Sas, aku pergi dulu ya, pacarku sudah menunggu. Lain kali kita bicara lagi, jaa~" pamit Naruto.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Hinata hanya diam didalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tak apa kan?," tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"..." tak ada jawaban yang terlantun dari bibir sang gadis, melainkan hanya anggukan.

"Kalau mau nangis, tetap begini saja," kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"K-kenapa aku harus nangis?" tanya Hinata dengan semburat merah yang tergores dipipinya.

"Karena kamu suka dia kan?," goda Sasuke.

"Kok tahu?" tanya Hinata malu.

"Soalnya demi dia, kamu mati-matian membuat catatan yang mudah dimengerti kan? Lalu setiap kau mengobrol dengannya, kau selalu menunduk dengan wajah tersipu dan mendadak gagap," tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya itu jadi gosip yah?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Nggak, tapi kalau diperhatikan pasti langsung tahu," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka segel kaleng jusnya, lalu menegak jus tomatnya. Hinata hanya diam tak mampu berkata-kata.

**Hinata's POV**

Kami-sama, kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa aman saat dia memelukku? Aku merasa terlindungi, rasa sedihku ketika melihat Naruto pun hilang. Aku merasa nyaman sekali didekatnya.

"Nggak, tapi kalau diperhatikan pasti langsung tahu."

Kata-katanya ini seolah membiusku, padahal sahabatku sendiri nggak sadar. Aku di masa SMP sama sekali nggak meninggalkan kesan pada siapapun. Tapi...

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan pasti langsung tahu."

Dia ternyata memperhatikanku, didalam pikirannya ada aku, ah tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin Hinata. Jangan mengada-ada. Aku segera menghapus pikiran anehku itu jauh-jauh.

"Jadi nangis nggak nih?," tanya Sasuke lagi. Aku perlahan tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Nggak untuk apa menangis demi orang macam dia? Haha tidak penting," ucapku menghibur diriku sendiri.

"Nggak usah malu-malu, kalau mau nangis boleh kok, sini..." ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Nggak usah," ucapku sambil berjalan pergi. Ia pun berlari mengejarku. Haha, ternyata dibalik wajah (sok) coolnya itu ia pandai bergurau juga. Dan hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Meski aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi tak apa asal ada Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Wuah, akhirnya selese juga *ngelap keringet*. Ne, bagaimana chap ini? Sudah panjangkah? 9 halaman loh *bangga-digetok reader-*. Biasanya Eira kalau nulis paling Cuma 5 atau 6 halaman dengan words:kurang lebih ****1600. Nah sekarang 2000 lebih saudara-saudara *bangga banget lo?*. Hm tapi maaf yah kalau kurang memuaskan, kalau mungkin makin panjang malah makin membosankan, atau mungkin karena alurnya kecepetan. Gomeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn banget yah... yah...? *puppy eyes*. Kalau memang begitu adanya bilang ajah langsung lewat kotak ripyu yah? Tapi jangan dalam bentuk flame yah? Soalnya Eira gak mau ngurusin flame yang gak membangun. Eira Cuma butuh kritik dan saran dari senpai sekalian, hehe. Eh iyah, karena terburu-buru ngupdate. Chap kemaren lupa Eira teliti, dan ternyata... WAOW... TYPOnya bertebaran bagai bintang dilangit. Weh...weh...==", kalau chap ini masih ada TYPO bilang ama Eira yah? soalnya Eira kurang teliti kalau dirasa typo udah gak ada eh gak taunya masih ada. Hehe... Yosh, akhir kata thanks for ripyuuuu... Doumo arigatho gozaimasuuuu... ^_^. Maaf lagi gak bisa bales ripyu satu-persatu, soalnya pulsa modem menipis, kebanyakan buat download sih :P hehe... Gapapa kan?**

**And now, time for...**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**Y**

**U**

**Please,,,, ^_^**

**-Keira-**


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLAIMER : Naruto hanyalah milik Keira Miyako *digetok Masashi-sama*, a-ano maksudku milik Masashi Kishimoto *ngelus-ngelus kepala* **

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC banget, Gaje, terinspirasi dari manga yang aku baca, typo bertebaran, siapkan ajah ember wat menampung muntahan anda sekalian.**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

"Pagi..." sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender –yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Seperti biasa pagi ini pun juga Hinata berangkat dengan Sasuke.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun pagi juga..." sapa balik Tenten.

"Wah, hari ini juga berangkat bareng yah?," tanya Ino.

"Umm" gumam Hinata. Sasuke yang daritadi berada di samping Hinata hanya menguap lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Hina-chan dan Sasuke-kun mesra sekali yah? Jadi iri..." ungkap Ino.

"Ne, bukannya Ino-chan sudah punya Shikamaru-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Iya, tapi dia tak seromantis Sasuke. Huft," keluh Ino.

"Hei, syukuri apa yang ada donk. Kamu masih mending punya pacar? Nah aku? Aku belum punya pacar sama sekali nih semenjak putus dengan Shino 6 bulan yang lalu, huft..." Tenten juga mengeluh. Ya, Tenten pernah pacaran dengan Shino, temannya sejak kecil.

"Kalau gitu kamu balikan aja sama Shino, bukannya dia masih suka kamu?," tanya Ino.

"Ck, mana mungkin? Aku udah nggak suka lagi sama dia. Dia itu sukanya mainan serangga. Siapa yang gak risih coba? Huh, merepotkan," ucap Tenten lesu.

"Haha,iya ya? Dasar maniak serangga. Btw jangan copy trademark Shikamaru nanti yang punya marah," celetuk Ino.

"Haha, iya nanti Shikamaru-kun marah," timpal Hinata.

"Huh, biarin. Hm, kalau begini terus... Bisa-bisa aku nggak punya pacar sampai lulus nanti," kata Tenten lagi.

'Haha, aku juga Cuma pura-pura kok, ne? What the...Hell? pura-pura? Berarti aku nggak bakal punya pacar sampai lulus nanti donk?,' batin Hinata,pundung.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kan? Itu Cuma kepercayaan bodoh di sekolah kita. Nggak usah percaya deh..." sergah Ino.

"Iya sih, yasudahlah," kata Tenten pasrah. Ino dan Tenten terus melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, namun tidak bagi Hinata. Hinata tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya. Berbagai pertanyaan meluncur di kepala Hinata.

"Hinata-chan...? Oi... Hinata?," teriak Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Hinata.

"A-ah iya?," kata Hinata, gagap.

"Kau melamun? Kenapa melamun? Apa kau punya masalah?," tanya Ino lagi.

"Iya, kenapa dari tadi kau diam?," tumpal Tenten.

"A-ah tak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Ehehe," kata Hinata sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Oh, tapi kamu nggak papa kan? Nggak perlu ke UKS kan?," tanya Tenten.

"Nggak kok," kata Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Seorang guru berwajah cantik dan bermata merah yang tak lain adalah Kurinai-sensei pun datang. Dia adalah guru matematika.

"Ohayau minna san," sapa Kurinai-sensei.

"Ohayou , Senseiii..." jawab sang murid serempak.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 115, kita akan masuk ke bab baru," kata Kurinai-sensei. Kemudian murid-murid pun mengikuti instruksi Kurinai-sensei. Namun, sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Hinata tak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan Kurinai-sensei yang sedang mengajar. Di kepalanya masih terlintas banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Kemudian ia pandang bangku Sasuke yang berada di samping jendela.

**Hinata's POV**

Kepalaku masih dejejali pertanyaan yang sama dengan tadi. Aku hanya pura-pura pacaran dengan Sasuke apakah aku akan jomblo sampai lulus nanti? Tapi benar kata Ino-chan. Itu hanya kepercayaan bodoh di sekolah ini. Mana mungkin itu benar-benar terjadi? Haha konyol sekali. Namun... aku tak pernah berfikir untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman ketika bersamanya. Meski terkadang dia menyebalkan namun dia baik. Apakah aku memang harus memutuskannya?.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, seperti biasa Sasuke dan Hinata pulang bareng. Namun disepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hanya kesunyian yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang berubah menjadi pendiam pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Hinata..."

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Hei..."

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

"HINATA HYUUGA," teriak Sasuke kesal.

"A-apa?," Hinata menjawab dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau bengong terus sih? Kau sakit?," ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan dahinya sendiri ke dahi Hinata. Hinata yang blushing langsung melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"J-jangan bersikap begitu... Kita kan bukan pacar sungguhan..." kata Hinata.

"Berisik, aku khawatir tahu..." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi nggak harus begitu kan? La-lagi pula kita bukan pacar sungguhan? Dan... dan aku nggak mau pacaran dengan kamu lagi," kata Hinata sambil menunduk lesu.

"Hn?," kata Sasuke bingung.

"Ke-kepercayaan disekolahku kalau sampai ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi, nggak punya pacar nanti sampai lulus nggak akan punya pacar," kata Hinata lagi.

"Kepercayaan bodoh," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"M-mungkin bagimu ini kepercayaan bodoh, t-tapi bagiku ini penting... Kau tak tahu kan bagaimana perjuanganku untuk berubah dari si culun bermata empat menjadi seperti ini?," tanya Hinata, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau masih belum menggerti juga rupanya. Kau tahu? Keadaan fisik seseorang itu tidak penting. Yang penting itu hatinya, bukan wajah atau penampilan atau apapun," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ta-tapi Naruto bilang-"

"Rupanya kau masih suka dengan si bodoh itu," potong Sasuke cepat.

"T-tidak... bukan begitu... tapi...tapi... faktanya laki-laki kan m-memang suka cewek yang cantik kan? Bukan cewek culun sepertiku..." kata Hinata sambil terisak.

"Keh, kau memang belum mengerti. Sudahlah kita akhiri saja, aku tidak ingin pacaran dengan orang sepertimu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan membocorkan masa lalu mu kepada siapapun. Dan maaf aku telah memaksamu menjadi pacar pura-pura ku," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

DEG...

Hati Hinata serasa tersayat-sayat. Ia pun tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Saat mendengar kalimat 'Kita akhiri saja, aku tidak ingin pacaran dengan orang sepertimu' rasanya hati Hinata seperti terkoyak. Sakit. Ia pun hanya bisa menangis disepanjang jalan ke rumahnya.

Disisi lain ternyata ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi permbicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata. Pemilik mata itu menyeringai puas sambil bergumam.

"Keh, ternyata begitu," katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," kata Hinata dengan lesu sesampainya dirumah. Hanabi yang dari tadi duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil membaca manga pun bingung dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Okaeri, Onee-chan. Loh? Nee-chan kenapa?," tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak papa kok Hana-chan," kata Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ne, Hinata-nee sakit yah?," tanya Hanabi lagi yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan lemah Hinata.

"Benar?," tanyanya lagi.

"Ummm, Nee-chan hanya kecapekan saja. Nee-chan keatas dulu ya Hana-chan?," kata Hinata sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Ya, istirahat ya Nee," kata Hanabi sambil memandang Hinata khawatir.

Sesampainya dikamar Hinata mengunci pintunya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Suara isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

"Hiks... kenapa? Kenapa begini?," tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit?,"

"Kukira...Kukira ... ini akan mudah... Hiks... Ta-tapi... ternyata berakhir seperti ini...hiks..." katanya lagi masih terus terisak.

"A-ada apa denganku? K-kenapa aku berharap banyak dari Sasuke...hiks... Kukira dia... dia menyukai ku... t-tapi ternyata dia sama saja dengan Naruto," kata Hinata lagi.

"Apa? Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Hiks... apa yang tidak kumengerti?," tangisnya pecah lagi bahkan semakin parah dari yang tadi. Kata-kata 'Keh, kau memang belum mengerti. Sudahlah kita akhiri saja, aku tidak ingin pacaran dengan orang sepertimu' masih terus terngiang di kepala Hinata. Semakin dia mengingat kalimat itu semakin hatinya terasa sakit. Serasa tersayat-sayat sembilu. Beberapa jam kemudian Lavender itu menutup. Ia tertidur dengan keadaan menangis. Rupanya ia kecape'an gara-gara menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten dan Ino sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka sebelum langkah mereka terhenti karena ada sebuah suara bariton yang menyapa mereka.

"Hei," kata suara itu. Tenten dan Ino serempak menoleh. Mata mereka menangkap seorang cowok berambut coklat panjang yang berekspresi datar dan bermata serupa dengan Hinata tengah berdiri didepan mereka. Satu kata yang terlintas di otak mereka "Cakep".

"A-ah iya ada apa ya?," tanya Ino kepada si cowok itu. Sementara Tenten masih tampak melongo karena melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna itu.

"Kalian satu kelas dengan Hinata Hyuuga tidak?," tanya cowok itu.

"I-iya, kami sekelas? Memang kenapa? Siapa kau?," tanya Ino lagi.

"Ah begini aku Neji kakaknya Hinata. Hinata sakit, dia menyuruhku menyampaikan surat izin ini kepada guru. Karena aku terburu-buru, bisakah kalian menyampaikan surat ini untuknya?," tanya cowok yang ternyata Neji –kakaknya Hinata sambil mengangsurkan surat ke pada Ino.

"A-ah, dengan senang hati," Tenten yang baru sadar dari bengongnya pun akhirnya menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Neji kemudian berbalik.

"Tunggu, Neji Nii-san ... Hinata sakit apa?," tanya Ino. Neji yang tadi sudah berbalik kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka lagi.

"Dia demam, tadi malam badan nya panas sekali. Jadi aku tidak mengizinkannya sekolah," katanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu sampaikan salam kami kepada Hinata ya, mungkin nanti pulang sekolah kami akan menjenguknya," kata Ino lagi yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan serta senyuman tipis dari Neji. Setelah Neji pergi, Tenten langsung berteriak-teriak gaje pada Ino.

"Kyaaaa~ Kakkoi desu... Oh my, Oh my... Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya cowok secakep itu sich? Gyaaa~," teriak Tenten. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ckckck, kau ini... Seperti nggak pernah liat cowok cakep saja," kata Ino.

"Cih, biarin" ucap Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Ayo ke kelas," kata Ino. Kemudian merekapun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Sesampainya dikelas...

"Hei, Sasuke-kun... apa kau sudah tahu kalau Hinata-chan sakit?," tanya Ino kepada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hn? Sakit?," tanya Sasu balik.

"Jiah ditanya malah balik nanya, belum tahu ya?," tanya Ino lagi.

"Hn,"

"Kau ini gimana sich? Pacar sakit masak gak tahu?," timpal Tenten yang berada dibelakang Ino.

"Hn, dia nggak ngasih tahu," kata Sasuke cuek sambil melanjutkan membaca.

"Aneh, kalian tidak sedang ada masalah kan?," tanya Ino curiga. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Ah, yasudahlah," kata Tenten sebelum pergi ke bangkunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok...tok...

"Hinata chan? Kau ada dirumah kan," seru Tenten.

"Kami datang untuk menjengukmu Hinata," seru Ino juga. Mereka sekarang sedang berada didepan rumah Hinata. Tidak hanya Ino dan Tenten yang datang menjenguk Hinata, tapi ada beberapa anak lagi yaitu Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee. Dan Sasuke? Ah tidak dia tidak datang. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Wah, teman-temannya Hinata-nee ya? Ayo masuk," kata Hanabi.

"Iya, kamu Hanabi ya?," tanya Ino.

"Iya," katanya.

"Oh iya dimana Hinata?," tanya Tenten.

"Hinata-nee ada diatas, kesana saja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata Hanabi sambil menyunggingkan senyum kepada mereka.

"Oh, baiklah..." kata Ino.

"Hinata, kami masuk ya?," kata Ino ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Uhuk, iya..." ucap Hinata dari dalam kamar. Setelah mereka masuk Lee langsung dengan wajah dibuat se kawatir mungkin menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Oh Hinata-Hime... kau kenapa?," tanya Lee dengan wajah lebaynya yang langsung dijitak Shikamaru.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma uhuk agak demam," kata Hinata sambil sedikit terbatuk.

"Cuma kau bilang? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh," kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Iya, kami mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Tenten juga.

"Makasih teman-teman," ucapnya. "Oh iya ka-kalian datang ber lima saja? Ma-maksudku... maksudku... Sasuke..." lanjut Hinata malu.

"Ah, dia... tadi kami mengajaknya tapi dia ada urusan keluarga. Jadi dia nggak ikut deh," kata Ino. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk lesu. ' Apakah dia benar-benar marah padaku?' batinnya.

"Tapi tenang saja, tadi dia bilang padaku kalau urusannya sudah selesai dia bakal kesini kok," kata Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Hinata.

"Umm," kata Ino menimpali omongan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, " gumam Hinata.

"Eh iya, ini kami membawakan buah spesial untukmu Hime," kata Kiba.

"Aku juga membawakanmu bunga lavender kesukaanmu Hinata-Hime," kata Lee tak mau kalah.

"Ah, arigatho... maaf merepotkan," kata Hinata.

"Tak apa kok..." kata mereka serempak.

"Eh iyah Hinata? Mana kakakmu? Kok dari tadi aku nggak lihat?," tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kakak? Memang kenapa?," tanya Hinata.

"Itu lho Hina-chan, Tenten lagi kesengsem sama kakakmu i-aww," celetuk Ino yang langsung disikut oleh Tenten.

"B-bukan begitu Hina-chan...A-aku-"

"Cieee...cieee... Tenteeeeennnnn~~~," goda Kiba.

"A-apaan sih?," kata Tenten malu.

"Hihihi, Tenten-chan suka Neji-nii ya?," tanya Hinata.

"E-enggak kok Hin," kata Tenten.

"Cieeeee," dan kata-kata itu terus menggema dikamar Hinata.

**TBC**

Kei-chan : "Hoi Kiara, baru ditinggal 2 chapter ajah nih cerita udah ancur. Bagus ya... *ngasi deathglare ke Eira*

Keira : " Ssst, jangan panggil pakeg nama asli donk. Btw ancur gimana? *pasang tampang watados*"

Kei -chan : " Tuh cerita lu jadi gaje gitu"

Keira : "Ah, perasaan kamu ajah kali"

Kei-chan : "Beneran, nih cerita tuh gaje banget tauuu~"

Keira: "Iyakah? *mewek mode on*

Kei-chan : " Ho'ohh,"

Keira : " Huaaaaa Kei-chan jahattttt *mukul Kei chan*

Kei-chan : " Hoi apaan sih lu, maluuu tauuu... udah gedhe cengeng banget si..."

Keira : "Biarin..."

Kei-chan: "Yaudahlah, bales ripyu yang gak log in sono"

Keira : "Ga mao *manyun*"

Kei-chan: "yah, ngambek nih. Yaudahlah gue ajah yang baca... Hmm... yang pertama dari...

**D'classic : **Oke ni dah lanjut sampe chapter 4... hehe

**Shaniechan:** iyah, emang sulit ditebak. Authornya juga sulit ditebak. Haha... RnR lagi ya?

**Uchan :** Orang ketiga? Bentar aku tanyain sama author gebleg dulu ya? Hoi author gebleg... Orang ketiganya kapan muncul? Ada yang nanya nih...

Keira: "*Masi mewek* chapter depan"

Kei-chan "Oh chapter depan katanya, Uchan sabar ajah ya. RnR?"

**Penelopi : **Lah bukannya udah dibilangin ama author gebleg itu kalo ini terinspirasi dari komik? Hehe tapi beda kok... tuh buktinya ceritanya tambah ancurrrr kayag gitu... RnR?

Kei-chan : "wuah, udah gue balesin nih. Udah jangan mewek..."

Keira : " Iya deh, yaudah gomen yah kalau update nya lama and typonya banyak. Yosh, Review Please...?"

Kei-chan :" review...review...review *upin ipin mode on*"


	5. Chapter 5

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,****LAST CHAPTER, ****dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

.

.

.

.

**::^^::HAPPY READING::^^::**

"Jaa~ Hinata, kami pulang dulu ya... cepat sembuh..." kata cewek berambut cepol dua yang tak lain Tenten.

"Jaa~, Tenten chan. Jaa~ semuanya..." balas gadis berambut indigo itu. Semua teman-teman yang beberapa jam lalu menciptakan kegaduhan di kamarnya telah pulang. Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang sendirian di kamarnya. Dia nampak kecewa karena teman-temannya pulang. Tapi toh bagaimana lagi? Mereka kan punya urusan masing-masing, lagi pula hari sudah sore. Nggak mungkin kan mereka mengabaikan urusan mereka demi menjaga sang Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang sakit –yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa mereka?. Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia nampak sedang menikmati indahnya sore hari ini. Pemandangan langit biru yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjelma menjadi jingga. Burung-burung berterbangan mengantarkan sang mentari menuju peraduannya. Dan sorot manja mentari yang mulai beranjak pergi, sedang menyinari kamar Hinata. Namun bukan itu rupanya yang sedang dilihat Hinata. Dia nampak sedang err melamun. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

'Sasuke... kenapa kau tidak menjengukku?,' batinnya. Ya, dia sedang memikirkan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Tess...

Tess...

Setetes dua tetes air mata Hinata pun turun.

'Apa yang tidak kumengerti Sasuke-kun?,' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrrrtttttttttttt...

Drrrrttttttttttttttt...

Tangisan Hinata harus berhenti ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja dekat jendela bergetar. Seketika itu lamunanya buyar. Cepat-cepat ia mengusap air matanya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Lalu ia bergegas mengambil ponsel flip berwarna soft purple miliknya. Setelah ia buka, ternyata ada email masuk dari..."**Uchiha Sasuke"**. Begitulah nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel Hinata. Hinata pun membuka email itu.

"**Hai, kudengar kau sakit. Maaf tadi aku tidak menjenguk. Aku menghadiri pesta pertunangan sepupuku. Cepat sembuh..."**

Begitulah isi pesan dari Sasuke. Hinata bingung, apakah ia harus membalas atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

"**Arigatou. Tak apa kok, aku mengerti... "**

Setelah membalas email dari Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya barang sejenak, tangannya ia letakkan di dahinya. Kemudian sepasang kelopak lavender itupun akhirnya tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Hinata sakit. Sasuke dan Hinata pun tidak pernah berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan Sasuke tampak dingin di kelas. Ia hanya berbicara pada Hinata jika ada perlunya saja. Seperti saat bekerja kelompok atau ketika piket harian. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia hanya berbicara pada Sasuke saat diperlukan. Hal tersebut membuat teman-teman sekelas bingung, begitu pula Tenten dan Ino. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada apakah gerangan yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata seperti itu. Akhirnya pada saat istirahat pertama Tenten dan Ino memutuskan untuk menanyakannya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, beberapa hari ini kenapa kau nggak pernah jalan bareng Sasuke-kun? Bertegur sapa pun jarang. Kenapa? Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar?," tanya Ino. Hinata yang mendengarpun langsung menunduk.

"A-ah, ng-nggak kok... nggak ada apa-apa," kata Hinata sambil memaksakan senyum. Tenten dan Ino tahu kalau Hinata sedang memaksakan tersenyum dan berusaha tegar, oleh karena itu mereka lebih memilih diam daripada harus menanyai Hinata dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hinata..." terdengar suara berat yang memanggil nama Hinata. Yang punya nama pun menoleh. Dia mendapati cowok berambut cokelat sedang menatapnya.

"A-ada apa Kankuro-san?," tanya Hinata.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?," tanya Kankuro. Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Teman-teman yang berada di dalam kelas pun mulai berbisik-bisik. Begitu pula Tenten dan Ino.

"Ino-chan, apakah dia akan menyatakan cinta?," bisik Tenten.

"Mungkin, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?," yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hinata berjalan mengekor Kankuro yang berjalan di depannya. Saat melewati pintu Hinata berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Lee, dan Kiba. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Wah, dia benar-benar akan melakukannya ya?," gumam Kiba.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?," tanya Lee yang memasang tampang bingung.

"Itu si Kankuro. Dia akan menyatakan cinta pada Hinata," jawab Kiba.

"Huapaaa? Bukankah dia sudah pernah ditolak?," teriak Lee dengan lebaynya.

"Ck, nggak usah teriak kaleeee," sewot Kiba sambil mengusap telingannya yang berdenging.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku," desak Lee.

"Hmm, entahlah. Dia bilang kali ini dia pasti berhasil karena dia punya suatu rencana. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan," kata Kiba sambil menaruh jempolnya di dagu tanda ia sedang berfikir.

'Rencana? Rencana apa?,' batin Sasuke.

"Eh? Yang benar saja. Lagi pula Hinata kan sudah punya Sasuke. Iya kan Sas?," tanya Lee pada Sasuke yang terdiam sambil menatap siluet Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei, Sasuke..." tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE," teriak Lee kesal. Sasuke tak memperdulikan teriakan frustasi Lee. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berlari menuju arah Hinata pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ada apa Kankuro-san?," tanya Hinata pada Kankuro yang berdiri dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Wajah Kankuro saat ini terlihat serius.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?," tanya Kankuro. Hinata langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-apa? m-maaf... A-aku sudah pernah bilang kan, a-aku tidak bisa," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Cih, kenapa? Karena Sasuke? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?," tanya Kankuro. " Lagi pula kalian hanya pura-pura kan?," lanjutnya lagi. Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala langsung mendongak menatap mata Kankuro.

"A-apa?," tanyanya.

"Ck, jangan pura-pura lagi deh. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya Hime," kata Kankuro sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudmu?," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Cih, bukankah dia memaksamu untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya? Dan sebagai imbalannya dia tidak akan memberitahukan masa lalumu kan? Aku tahu, dulu kau tak secantik ini. Dulu kau hanya gadis culun bermata empat. Hmm, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi anak-anak ya? Kalau mendengar berita itu" kata Kankuro sambil melebarkan seringainya.

"..." Hinata hanya diam mendengar penuturan Kankuro. Matanya terasa panas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Kankuro mendekati Hinata lalu meraih dagunya untuk mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana hm? Masihkah kau ingin menolakku? Mm, akan kupastikan kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku aku akan merahasiakan semuanya," ucap Kankuro sambil tersenym licik. Hinata tampak menundukkan kepala lagi, air mata tampak mengalir di pipinya. Namun setelah itu dia mendongak lalu berteriak.

"Silahkan! Bongkar saja semua... bongkar saja rahasiaku. Aku tidak peduli hiks... aku nggak mau pura-pura pacaran lagi, menjadi idola sekolah itu... adalah ide yang bodoh... hiksss...hiksss." isak Hinata.

JDUAKKKKKKKKKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai ditempat dimana Hinata dan Kankuro berada. Dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"**A-apa? m-maaf... A-aku sudah pernah bilang kan, a-aku tidak bisa," **

"**Cih, kenapa? Karena Sasuke? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?," tanya Kankuro. "Lagi pula kalian hanya pura-pura kan?,"**

Sasuke nampak mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan Kankuro.

"**A-apa?,"**

"**Ck, jangan pura-pura lagi deh. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya Hime,"**

"**A-apa maksudmu?," **

"**Cih, bukankah dia memaksamu untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya? Dan sebagai imbalannya dia tidak akan memberitahukan masa lalumu kan? Aku tahu, dulu kau tak secantik ini. Dulu kau hanya gadis culun** **bermata empat . Hmm, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi anak-anak ya? Kalau mendengar berita itu"**

Tangan Sasuke terkepal semakin kuat, giginya bergemeletuk. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah Kankuro saat itu juga. Tapi ia urungkan.

"**..." **tak ada respon dari Hinata. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan kepalannya saat melihat Kankuro meraih dagu Hinata.

"**Jadi bagaimana hm? Masihkah kau ingin menolakku? Mm, akan kupastikan kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku aku akan merahasiakan semuanya," **

Sasuke nampak memejamkan mata, mencoba bersabar. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isakan Hinata.

"**Silahkan! Bongkar saja semua... bongkar saja rahasiaku. Aku tidak peduli hiks... aku nggak mau pura-pura pacaran lagi, menjadi idola sekolah itu... adalah ide yang bodoh... hiksss...hiksss" **

Cukup! Cukup sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak suka melihat Hinata menangis. Sasuke pun berlari, lalu menarik kerah baju Kankuro dan...

JDUAKKKKKKKKKKK

"DASAR BRENGSEK," teriak Sasuke pada Kankuro. Hinata hanya melongo melihat Sasuke memukul Kankuro. Sementara itu, Kankuro terjatuh. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia kemudian menyeka darah itu.

"Cih, kau juga sama saja Sasuke. Kau juga memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk menjadi pacarnya kan? Jadi kau tidak ada bedanya denganku," teriak Kankuro.

"Beda..."

"Apa?," tanya Kankuro.

"Memang aku juga melakukan itu... tapi... itu karena aku menyukainya. Karena aku SANGAT menyukainya. Saking sukanya, cara licik apapun akan kugunakan supaya bisa menjadi pacarnya," kata Sasuke. Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan itu.

TETTTTTTT

TETTTTTTTTTTTT

TETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bel tanda Istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi. Kankuro hanya mendecih mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia kemudian berbalik pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Sa-sasuke..." panggil Hinata.

"Hn,"

"Arigatou," katanya lagi. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hn," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"T-tapi... a-apa yang kau katakan itu benar?," tanya Hinata.

"Hn, menurutmu?," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata ia malah balik tanya pada Hinata.

"T-tapi... bukankah waktu itu... kau bilang tidak ingin pacaran dengan orang sepertiku?," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Cih, tentu saja. Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan gadis yang selalu menonjolkan kecantikan fisik. Kau tahu? Kecantikan fisik i-..."

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah hatinya, bukan wajah, penampilan atau apapun. B-benarkan?," potong Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengerti Sasuke," kata Hinata.

"Aa, baguslah. Jadi aku tidak rugi mencarimu dan pindah ke SMA ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?," tanya Hinata.

"Cih, kau belum tahu ya? Dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan keculunanmu. Dulu aku kira aku hanya kagum padamu karena disaat para gadis sibuk mengejarku, kau malah suka dengan si Baka-dobe itu," jelas Sasuke. "Tapi, ternyata aku salah, itu bukan hanya perasaan kagum namun aku benar-benar menyukaimu, sampai-sampai aku mengejarmu ke sini," sambungnya.

"T-tapi, kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau bilang kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah menyapaku, " tanya Hinata lagi.

"Karena aku ingin tahu apa kau juga menyukaiku atau tidak. Kalau kau merasa kehilanganku berarti kau menyukaiku, dan ternyata benar. Kau bahkan sampai sakit," kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

"E-eh... ja-jangan Ge-er dulu, si-siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?," tanya Hinata.

"Hn? Jadi kau tidak suka ya? Yasudah," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pura-pura cuek. Padahal dia merasa kecewa sekali karena perkiraannya meleset.

"A-ku tidak menyukaimu... t-tapi aku mencintaimu," teriak Hinata. Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ternyata perkiraannya benar.

"Hn, buktikan..." tantang Sasuke.

"E-eh? Apa?,"

"Buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku." Seringaian sexy Sasuke terpampang lagi.

"..." Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu dengan pelan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke. Setelah sampai, kaki jenjangnya berjinjit agar bisa mencapai wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu...

CUP

Hinata mencium pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak kaget, ia tak percaya Hinata benar-benar melakukannya. Sedetik kemudian Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya saat ini semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Keterkejutan Sasuke berubah menjadi seringaian jahil . Ia berbisik pada Hinata.

"Hanya itu? Itu tak cukup membuktikan bahwa kau cinta padaku... hime..." bisiknya. Hinata menelan ludah.

"L-lalu, aku harus bagaimana?," tanya Hinata. Sasuke makin melebarkan seringainya. Ia kemudian menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Kini giliran Hinata yang terbelalak kaget. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hentai," gumamnya.

"Hn? Yasudah..." Sasuke akan membalikkan badannya lagi namun Hinata menahan tangannya.

"T-tunggu, baiklah..." kata Hinata. Ia kemudian berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Sasuke. Saat ia ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, tangan kanan Sasuke menahan leher Hinata sementara tangan kiri Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang beraksi. Ia mulai melumat bibir Hinata. Awalnya Hinata memberontak namun akhirnya ia menikmatinya juga. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepas pagutan mereka karena kekurangan oksigen. Wajah Hinata makin memerah, nafasnya pun terengah-engah.

"Ayo kekelas. Kita sudah terlambat lima belas menit," ucap Sasuke.

"B-baik." Sahut Hinata.

.

.

.

.

'

**THE END**

Nyahaha, akhirnya berkurang juga hutang ficku…

Hinata Hime akhirnya tamat.

Tinggal LITT juga ditamatin nih…

Hahay…

Oh iyah maaf kalau endingnya malah jelek, soalnya dulu waktu ngetik ini aku pas lagi sakit loh? tapi aku bela-belain ngetik, dari pada bosan nggak boleh ngapa-ngapain, mendingan ngetik kan? hehe...

Btw, makasih buat semua temen-temen yang selama ini sudah setia meripyu fic ini… Eira seneeeng banget.

Kalian semua makasihhh yaa *Hug tight*

Oia special thanks untuk yang chap kemarin ripyu gak log in :

**Papillonz,**** Himeka Kyousuke****, ****ReNnoVv****, Lady Hyuuga, Uchan, dan n**

Yang lainnya udah Eira pm…

Akhir kata bye bye…


End file.
